C'est fini
by Ocee
Summary: Jackson aime April. Et April aime Jackson. Ils ont juste besoin de le dire. Un jour, ils le feront... Petites scènes et drabbles MM spoilers saison 9
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : alors, j'ai écrit ce petit texte après avoir regardé l'épisode 6 de la saison 9. J'étais en mode awww :3 Pauvre Jackson, il est tellement mignon. Et April aussi, à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Donc j'ai imaginé une petite scène alternative et puis finalement j'ai regardé la suite et j'ai modifié un peu pour que ça donne cette version.

Le truc, c'est que ce texte m'est venu en anglais, bizarrement (trop de VOSTFR sans doute, les dialogues viennent plus naturellement XD) donc ceci est une traduction qui ne rend franchement pas top, je l'avoue. Et sa taille est assez ridicule mais vu que je suis loin d'être bilingue en anglais, j'étais déjç étonnée d'en avoir écrit autant XD Et puis comme j'ai continué ensuite et que les textes suivants me sont venus en français, je me suis dit, autant traduire celui-ci aussi.

Là, je me viens de me décider à poster ces scènes en français parce que je viens de regarder l'épisode 17 et que ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire une nouvelle (je verrai si je la traduis en anglais aussi si j'ai le courage, et le temps surtout, c'est pas gagné…)

J'espère que vous passerez un bon mini moment, il ne prétend à rien de plus ce machin XD La suite très prochainement donc...

**Disclaimer**: Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartient pas et j'écris juste avec ses personnages pour le plaisir, sans gagner d'argent dessus. La dernière scène (traduite à la va-vite) vient d'ailleurs de cette série télé (Shonda Rhimes and ABC Studios ©)

**Avertissement : Spoiler S9 E6, ce texte se situe juste avant la dernière scène entre April et Jackson**

* * *

**C'est fini**

- Arrête ! Juste… arrête ça, April ! S'il te plait. J'peux plus le supporter, c'est… c'est fini.

- Qu… quoi ?

April resta figée devant lui, abasourdie. Un peu blessée, aussi. Mais pas autant que lui, malheureusement, pensa-t-il. Il espérait avoir tort, bien sûr, oh oui, il l'espérait… mais elle ne semblait pas saisir. Pas comprendre.

- C'est fini. Ce… Écoute. J'étais ton ami, ton meilleur ami, et ça me manque. Je ne veux pas être uniquement ton sex toy. _Je_ ne suis pas un sex toy, April.

- Donc… tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi?

- Non ! Je veux dire… pas comme ça. On n'a même pas… Écoute. Je tiens à toi. Je tiens vraiment à toi, April. Et je tenais à toi avant qu'on couche ensemble. J'aimais la façon dont on pouvait parler ensemble, comment je pouvais te consoler quand tu en avais besoin ou te faire rire aussi. J'aimais qu'on soit les confidents l'un de l'autre. Et ça me manque tout ça. Notre amitié me manque. Parce que, maintenant, la seule chose qu'on fait quand on se rencontre c'est… s'envoyer en l'air. Et c'est génial, c'est vraiment génial, je le jure… jusqu'à ce que tu gâches tout en pensant à Jésus et à combien il doit trouver notre relation dégoûtante et à quel point tu regrettes tout ça. Et j'en peux plus, je suis désolé. Je ne veux plus de ça. J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive plus.

- Mais… alors… tu veux… qu'on redevienne amis?

- Ouais.

- Alors qu'on était tombés tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'on n'arrive pas à être dans la même pièce sans…

- Il y a une solution, April.

- … sans sexe ?

- Sans sexe pour le sexe, oui. Je ne veux plus coucher avec toi mais… je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Et je veux être ton ami aussi. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie, April ? Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ?

- Euh… une amitié améliorée ?

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, April ! Ton petit ami ! Je veux être ton petit ami ! Pourquoi c'est si difficile à comprendre pour toi?

April le fixa, ses yeux grands ouverts et, lentement, l'idée sembla faire son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sourire illumine son visage.

- Mon petit ami ? demanda-t-elle et il opina, lui souriant à son tour.

- Ton petit ami, confirma-t-il.

Avec des étincelles dans le regard, elle commença à se rapprocher de lui tout en posant une main sur son torse.

- Donc, ça voudrait dire que je serai ta petite amie, c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle.

- C'est ça, confirma-t-il à nouveau, en respirant à peine.

- Et donc nous…

À ce moment précis, quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte et Jackson fit un bond, son cœur complètement affolé.

- Allez, Avery ! On a une urgence au bloc 2, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, lui dit Owen.

Regardant autour de lui, Jackson réalisa que c'était juste un rêve et il essaya de ralentir les battements de son cœur. _Un rêve. __C'était juste un rêve_, se força-t-il à aller de l'avant, non sans un peu d'amertume.

_Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, pourtant_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser tout en fermant les yeux. Mais ce rêve marquait un point. Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur la situation. Il devait faire quelque chose. Peu importe comment mais… il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Lui révéler ses sentiments.

**_(GA, S9 E6)_**

**_Jackson:_**_ Ok, écoute…_  
**_April:_**_ Je suis désolée, d'accord? Je suis sûre que tu préférerais que je sois une sorte de « butin » moins compliqué et dénué de sentiments mais je pense que tu devrais chercher ce genre de relation ailleurs, ok ? Parce que je sais que c'est juste du sexe pour toi et…  
_**_Jackson:_**_ Ce n'est pas que du sexe. Je veux dire, j'aurais aimé que ça ne soit que ça, je l'ai prétendu, pour ta bonne relation avec Jésus, mais ce n'est pas que ça._  
**_April:_**_ Ah bon?_  
**_Jackson:_**_ Non. Et arrête de me comparer à un accident de voiture ou à un dessert ou à agir comme si je me moquais de Jésus.  
_**_April:_**_ Je suis désolée, tu donnais l'impression que c'était le cas._  
**_Jackson:_**_ Et arrête d'agir comme si je n'avais aucun sentiment, ok? __J'ai des sentiments. __J'en ai beaucoup même.  
_**_April:_**_ À propos de quoi?_  
**_Jackson:_**_ Toi. __À propos de toi, April. Pour toi._  
**_April:_**_ Je… Je suis désolée que je les ai blesses, tes sentiments._  
**_Jackson:_**_ C'est pas grave. C'est juste…_  
**_April:_**_ Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que de sexe._  
**_Jackson:_**_ Ouais… Moi aussi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **merci beaucoup à AcidDrip, AppleSa et SYL23 pour leur review (SYL23, quand tu dis que je suis revenue, c'est parce que tu l'as lue en anglais ? est-ce que tu es « lve allemande » ? en tout cas, oui, je suis revenue ! j'étais en pause comme la série en fait, attendant d'être inspirée pour coller à l'histoire… du coup, j'ai enlever mes textes français dans l'autre pour vraiment faire une version anglaise et une version française )

Alors, contrairement au premier chapitre, ces drabbles me sont venus en français. Le prochain, venu aussi en français, est un chapitre plus classique. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Je vous conseille fortement de revoir les scènes pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance (on les trouve facilement sur youtube en mettant les noms et les numéros d'épisodes )

**Disclaimer **: Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartient pas, j'écris juste avec ses personages pour le plaisir, sans gagner d'argent dessus. Les phrases en italique sont issues de la série (Shonda Rhimes and ABC Studios ©)

**Warning: Spoiler S9 E7 & E11**

* * *

_**Spoiler S9 E7**_

_« Pas enceinte… Oh Seigneur ! Merci Jésus ! Maintenant on n'est pas obligés de se marier, on est libres… »_

Brisé.

Son cœur était en train de se briser. D'être piétiné par sa joie. Écrasé par son soulagement.

Soulagement… N'aurait-il pas dû l'être, lui aussi, soulagé ? Délivré ? C'était une délivrance pour elle et il le comprenait. Il le comprenait et pourtant, il souffrait. De son bonheur. De son indifférence. Du lien qui se rompait.

Cette liberté qu'elle célébrait, il réalisa contre toute attente qu'il n'y était pas attaché. C'était à elle qu'il tenait. À eux. Alors, pendant que son cœur rugissait d'enthousiasme, le sien criait sa peine. En silence.

Et quand, enfin, elle réalisa qu'elle le blessait, il était trop tard.

C'était fini.

* * *

_**Spoiler S9 E11**_

_« Je… couche en quelque sorte avec Stéphanie… »_

Envolés.

Une phrase et ils n'étaient plus. Ses espoirs. Ses rêves inavoués. Juste partis en fumée.

Maintenant il fallait encaisser. Respirer. Respirer. Résister à l'envie de pleurer. Refouler ces larmes qui venaient. Ignorer ces picotements qui l'assaillaient. Cette main compatissante qu'il se retint d'utiliser. Malgré lui. Malgré ce dont ils avaient encore et toujours envie. Affronter ce qu'elle avait semé. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement obnubilée par ses angoisses qu'elle en avait oublié qu'ils étaient deux, dans l'histoire.

Alors, aller de l'avant. S'expliquer. Le remercier. Oui, le remercier. Ne pas oublier à quel point il avait été attentionné.

Avait été…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **merci à Liann et à clodina pour leur review !

**Disclaimer**: Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartient pas, j'écris juste avec ses personnages pour le plaisir sans rien gagner en échange (Shonda Rhimes and ABC Studios ©).

**Avertissement : Spoiler S9 E14**

* * *

Jackson s'apprêtait à rentrer dans leur salle de pause dont la porte était ouverte quand il s'aperçut de la présence d'April. Assise sur le canapé, elle était en train de rédiger un message sur son portable et elle… elle était rayonnante. À tel point que même le pincement au cœur qui le saisit à la pensée qu'elle l'était grâce à ce Matthew et non à lui fut effacé par le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Elle était heureuse, et cela suffisait à le combler. Au moins pour l'instant.

Ne voulant pas la déranger, il fit discrètement demi-tour, un sourire aux lèvres. Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était heureux qu'elle ait pu tourner la page. Avancer. Oh ! Bien sûr, quand il les avait vus s'embrasser la première fois, cela lui avait porté un coup. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était une bonne chose pour elle. Pour eux. Ils devaient continuer à vivre, apprendre de ce qui s'était passé, repartir sur de bonnes bases. Redevenir les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient et… alors… peut-être… peut-être qu'April réaliserait qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble différemment. Peut-être qu'il lui manquerait assez pour qu'elle comprenne que leur relation n'était pas aussi superficielle qu'elle l'avait cru. Peut-être qu'il lui manquerait autant qu'elle lui manquait chaque jour…

En attendant, il se devait de garder ses distances. De sourire quand elle lui parlait de Matthew alors qu'il angoissait égoïstement à l'idée qu'elle ait envie de franchir le pas avec lui. Après tout, elle en avait peut-être besoin pour se rendre vraiment compte… Et ce n'est pas comme si lui était en droit de le lui reprocher, il ne s'empêchait pas d'en profiter de son côté. Mais l'imaginer avec un autre, c'était… c'était juste au-dessus de ses forces. Et ça ne pourrait que la tourmenter comme cela l'avait fait avec lui, non ? Elle ne pouvait pas trahir ses convictions avec le premier venu, aussi gentil et attentionné soit-il, comme il avait pu le remarquer malgré lui. Typiquement le genre de gars dont elle avait toujours rêvé comme mari, pensa-t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

- Jackson ! Hey, Jackson !

Au son de sa voix, il se força à afficher de nouveau un sourire et se tourna vers elle.

- April ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Matthew a pu se libérer et va arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour qu'on s'offre une pause mais j'avais complètement oublié l'examen que je devais faire passer à cette vieille Madame Richardson, tu sais, celle qui vient tous les ans avec une maladie imaginaire mais à qui on doit absolument faire passer au moins quatre ou cinq tests sinon elle arrêtera de donner des sommes conséquentes à l'hôpital et…

- April ! l'interrompit-il, le regard pétillant – il adorait quand elle se transformait en moulin à paroles comme ça. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec sa petite voix en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je sais qu'elle t'adore et vu qu'elle ne supporte pas les nouveaux internes…

- Pas de problème, je m'en charge.

- Merci, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

À ce moment-là, Jackson aperçut Matthew à qui une infirmière indiquait où se trouvait April. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Jackson ne put se retenir d'éprouver un certain plaisir à la vue du doute qui apparut sur son visage. Aussi, il décida d'enfoncer le clou. Il embrassa délibérément le front d'April en retour et il la fit rire en lui conseillant de bien profiter de son tête-en-tête pendant que lui essaierait d'échapper aux avances insistantes d'une grand-mère impudique.

Après tout, rien ne lui interdisait de se battre et de montrer à ce Matthew qu'il était toujours dans la course, même si April n'en avait pas idée… pour l'instant…

* * *

- April ?

- Hum… Oh ! Pardon, Matthew, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

- Je vois ça. Rien d'inquiétant, j'espère ?

April le regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint et elle s'en voulut de l'air anxieux qu'il affichait. Et elle s'en voulut encore plus lorsqu'elle réalisa à quoi – ou plutôt à _qui_ – elle était en train de penser alors qu'elle le délaissait. Jackson. Encore et toujours Jackson.

Pourtant, Matthew était réellement adorable. Il était si attentionné, il la complimentait régulièrement, il était intelligent, mignon et… sexy ! Il avait tout pour lui plaire et il lui plaisait. Elle était sur un petit nuage grâce à lui depuis quelques jours. Jusqu'à ces dernières minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle embrasse Jackson sur la joue, sans l'avoir prémédité le moins du monde. Jusqu'à ce que tout son corps vibre à son contact. Le premier contact qu'ils avaient eu depuis…

Non ! Reprends-toi April ! s'ordonna-t-elle. C'était fini. Jackson et elle. De l'histoire ancienne. Ils étaient et resteraient amis, rien de plus. Et Matthew méritait toute son attention.

Elle se força à sourire et, d'un ton enjoué, s'excusa.

- Rien de grave ! Le boulot, comme d'habitude…

Matthew lui sourit timidement en retour, hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait mais, déjà, April n'était plus entièrement concentrée sur lui et ne remarqua pas le doute qui s'insinuait en lui.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre hier ou avant-hier comme je l'aurais voulu pour poster le prochain avant l'épisode 18. J'espère que j'aurai le temps demain... Au pire, moi je le posterai avant de voir le 18 de toute façon donc ça reviendra au même chronologiquement dans mon esprit ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : merci beaucoup Liann ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant : D

Chapitre écrit directement **à la suite de l'épisode 17** donc. Je le poste et puis je vais regarder l'épisode 18 avant qu'il me le rende caduc XD

* * *

La journée venait de s'achever. Trois heures du matin. Jackson jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle de réunion avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il était exténué. Vidé. Mais il souriait.

Il avait envie d'y croire.

Même s'il n'avait rien demandé et que la décision de sa mère lui avait paru être un coup de poignard dans le dos, il allait essayer. Pour Lexie. Pour Mark. Pour tous ceux à qui il tenait dans cet hôpital. Et pour lui aussi.

Diriger l'hôpital n'était vraiment pas dans ses plans. Il voulait être chirurgien, lui, se perfectionner, devenir le meilleur pour se prouver qu'il le pouvait et rendre hommage à Mark en le surpassant. Mais il voulait le faire ici et il ne le pouvait que si l'hôpital survivait. Alors il était d'accord pour relever le défi puisque sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et il le faisait pour lui, et non pour elle, même s'il savait qu'au fond, elle pensait agir pour son bien.

Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre elle et le chef Webber. Il était vraiment touché qu'il s'inquiète autant pour lui. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de s'impliquer pour cet endroit qu'il aimait tant. Il ferait de son mieux et il n'aurait pas de regrets. Tant pis s'il devait s'opposer à sa mère dans le futur, elle l'avait choisi pour qu'il s'affirme, alors il allait le faire.

Oui, il ferait les choses à sa manière, comme il les pensait les plus justes et si ça ne devait pas fonctionner, tant pis pour elle, c'est qu'elle se serait trompée sur son compte. Lui n'avait rien demandé. Mais il était confiant, les autres semblaient avoir compris le message : il n'avait pas l'intention d'agir contre eux, il était avec eux. Ensemble, ils y arriveraient.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'hôpital, le froid mordant le fit légèrement grimacer mais il se força à penser aux quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées qui l'attendaient, bien au chaud chez lui. Il prit donc le chemin d'un pas décidé mais un reniflement attira son attention. Quelqu'un était là, assis sur l'un des bancs publics situés devant l'hôpital. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette dans l'obscurité… ces cheveux…

- April ?

Elle se retourna et tenta d'essuyer furtivement ses larmes quand elle le reconnut tout en essayant de dire d'une voix neutre qui dérailla malgré elle :

- Oh, Jackson ! Encore ici ?

- Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en même temps qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

- April ! la sermonna-t-il en lui lançant un de ses regards qui voulait clairement dire qu'il la connaissait et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle essaye de lui faire gober une chose pareille.

- C'est juste… tu sais… mon patient, je le connaissais… alors j'avais juste besoin de quelques minutes pour… tourner la page…

- Oui, je sais… compatit-il d'une voix douce. Et à ce propos, je suis désolé si… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je ne voulais pas te forcer à, tu sais… c'est juste…

- Oh, non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu avais raison. La situation était complètement folle aujourd'hui et… c'était une bonne chose que ce soit moi qui m'en charge. Bravo, d'ailleurs, tu as su prendre les bonnes décisions, tu peux être fier de toi. Mais je n'en doutais pas, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

- Vraiment ? Parce que jusqu'à ce que ça sorte tout seul, je peux te garantir que je n'en menais pas large. Je ne pense pas être fait pour ça, c'est tellement…

- N'y pense pas ! Crois en toi et en ce que tu décides et tout se passera bien. Tu es doué Jackson, et tu es quelqu'un de bon. Je n'en ai jamais douté, tu sais ? Je sais que tu as toujours souffert de la comparaison avec ta mère, mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas de raison de t'en faire. Crois juste en toi.

Touché par la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, Jackson sentit son cœur gonfler encore un peu plus pour elle, réchauffé par ses mots. Il aurait voulu lui montrer à quel point il était reconnaissant, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'en pensait pas moins d'elle, et à quel point ses paroles comptaient pour lui. Mais il était trop troublé pour faire de grands discours. Aussi, se contenta-t-il de lui souffler un merci plein de gratitude en la fixant intensément.

Leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre, ils apprécièrent ce moment de complicité, oubliant le froid et l'heure, oubliant leurs soucis et la journée d'enfer qui venait de s'écouler. Comme si, ensemble, ils se suffisaient l'un l'autre pour surmonter tout ça. Ensemble…

Une sonnerie de téléphone les arracha à leur bulle et Jackson maugréa en sortant son portable de sa poche. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, hésita une fraction de seconde et le remit en place comme si de rien n'était.

- Stephanie ? interrogea April.

- Oui… elle me demande si je compte la rejoindre.

- Ne la fais pas trop attendre alors, il commence à se faire tard.

- Non, je suis trop crevé ce soir. Je vais rentrer tranquillement chez moi.

- D'accord, je ne te retarde pas plus longtemps alors. Merci de t'être arrêté pour moi, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, April ! Comme si j'aurais pu passer mon chemin. Tu es ma meilleure amie, non ? Boss ou pas boss, je serai toujours là pour toi, d'accord ?

- Oui, chef ! répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui le contamina.

Pour marquer le coup, il lui donna un gentil coup d'épaule. Et puis après quelques secondes de silence ponctuées par leur sourire complice, il lui demanda :

- Tu rentres, toi aussi ?

- Oui, il faudrait que j'y aille. Il faut juste que je trouve le courage de me lever.

Jackson sourit de plus belle, se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Ah ! Ah ! Je savais bien que tu étais pressé de te débarrasser de moi, tu vois, répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la rigolade en se saisissant de sa main.

- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas raconter de bêtises. Je m'apprête à te raccompagner, figure-toi ! Pas question de te laisser rentrer seule à cette heure-là…

- Mais tu habites presque à l'autre bout de la ville ! C'est idiot, tu vas perdre un temps fou.

- Jamais, quand c'est du temps passé avec toi.

April rougit et baissa les yeux tout en lui administrant une petite tape sur le bras. Il le lui tendit alors pour qu'elle s'y accroche et c'est tous les deux avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour. Ensemble.


End file.
